


been waiting all night (just to feel you close)

by sacrosanct (Fractusfortis)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fractusfortis/pseuds/sacrosanct
Summary: They had been moving slowly. It was definitely the longest Beau had ever gone before sleeping with a woman, but everything is different with Yasha. She wants it to be different.orBeau doesn't quite know what's coming for her
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 10
Kudos: 284





	been waiting all night (just to feel you close)

They had been moving slowly. It was definitely the longest Beau had ever gone before sleeping with a woman, but everything is different with Yasha. She wants it to be different.

When Caleb revealed his new magic mansion spell to the group (Beau doesn’t know much about magic but she cannot understand for the life of her why he didn’t learn this one sooner. Did he think it was fun just sleeping on the dirt crammed in a ten foot invisible dome with six other people?) she knew her and Yasha would soon have ample opportunities to get closer. So they talked about it like mature adults and decided to just let it happen when it happens.

It’s the first night in the mansion when it happens. They’re in Yasha’s room, making out filthily on her bed when Beau pulls back to ask, “Do want to ...?”.

“Yes. Yes. Very much so”, Yasha responds and plants a firm kiss on Beau’s lips before moving off her to begin undressing. The both strip themselves quickly. The sight of each other’s naked bodies is nothing new as the group bathes together frequently, but Yasha is always so beautiful, it makes Beau throb between her legs with every new inch of skin that is revealed.

Yasha is naked first and comes up behind Beau to start planting kisses down her neck. Beau enjoys the attention for just a few moments before she pulls her small clothes off and climbs onto the large mattress, reclining back on her elbows and letting her legs fall open. Yasha follows, the bed dipping under her larger frame, and settles on her knees between Beau’s spread legs.

“You’re beautiful here, Beau”, Yasha says softly, gaze rapt at the juncture of Beau’s thighs. She drops her hands to rest on Beau’s inner thighs, thumbs beginning to rub soothing circles over the delicate skin right next to her outer folds. Beau’s never gotten a compliment on the aesthetics of her cunt before. She supposes it’s nice enough looking, though she never really considered it pretty. But the way Yasha says it, the way she’s looking at her, it makes Beau burn, makes her skin prickle like a thousand tiny bottle rockets are going off just underneath the surface.

“Uh, thanks”, Beau chokes out, unsure of how to respond to immensity of feeling boiling within her.

“Can I touch you?”, Yasha asks as she raises her head to make eye contact with Beau. 

“Yeah! Yes. Please.”, Beau responds, trying not to sound as desperate as she feels.

Yasha begins to inch her fingers closer to Beau’s heat before stopping for a brief moment to ask, “Is there anything you would not like me to do?”. Beau is almost taken aback by the question, because, fuck, she would let Yasha do anything to her right now.

“No, I’m pretty easy — fuck. I mean. I’m not picky!”, Beau stumbles and laughs and Yasha smiles at her, “I’ll tell you. If you do something I don’t like, that is." And she continues, quieter and sincere, “Thank you, though, for asking. The consideration ... it’s nice”.

“Always, Beau”, Yasha says in that gentle, sure way that has always drawn Beau to her like a magnet, reaching up to give one of Beau’s hands a steady squeeze. Yasha’s eyes then darken and she says, voice deeper, “I’m going to touch you now." Beau can only nod in response.

Yasha starts by running the pads of her fingers up and down Beau’s slit, just a few testing strokes to gauge her sensitivity. Which, apparently, is sky high, because, gods, Beau is already so wet. She can feel Yasha spreading her slick all over and she can’t help but jump her hips up every time Yasha passes over her clit. Yasha lets out a delighted little huff of a laugh at her discovery and uses her other hand to hold Beau’s hips in place.

Beau has to squeeze her eyes shut and take a deep, calming breath when Yasha starts rubbing slow, deliberate circles over her clit. She would really prefer not to completely embarrass herself by coming in roughly 15 seconds and three strokes on her clit. Beau is able to right the ship and they settle into a nice rhythm for a bit before Yasha starts widening her circles, dipping her fingers lower to Beau’s opening. With each pass, she begins to press inward, not enough to enter Beau, but just enough to give a tantalizing hint. Finally Yasha pushes just the very tips of two fingers into Beau, not even past her fingernails, before freezing to ask quickly, “Okay?”. Beau can feel her channel clenching, trying to pull Yasha in deeper, her hips, still anchored to the bed by Yasha’s strong hand, attempting fruitlessly to sink down onto her fingers.

“So okay, Yasha. Gods, put them in me." Yasha sinks her fingers all the way into Beau, all at once. Beau lets out an uncharacteristically loud moan and shoots one of her hands down to grip Yasha’s wrist. Fuck, Yasha’s hands are big. It’s one thing to see them and logically recognize that they’re big, but feeling Yasha’s fingers in her cunt is an entirely different thing. Beau is grateful that Yasha is remaining still and giving her time to adjust because she has absolutely never been stretched this much by only two fingers before.

Yasha starts swirling the thumb of her other hand around Beau’s clit again and begins very slowly moving her fingers in and out, just a bit at first but more and more with every stroke in. “So tight. You’re amazing, Beau”, she praises as Beau takes the full length of her fingers, her eyes glued on the way Beau’s opening is gripping her digits, all pink and hot and dripping.

Beau knows she isn’t going to last much longer with Yasha still circling her stiff clit with one hand and deliciously fucking her with the other. She lifts her hips and clenches down on Yasha’s fingers, as she plays with her own nipples, groaning for her to give it harder and faster. Yasha indulges Beau, moving her hand with more force, rubbing circles tighter and faster. Beau removes the forearm she had thrown over her eyes and looks up at Yasha. There is a primal look on her face that Beau has only ever seen in the heat of battle. A sheen of sweat has formed on her pale skin, running in a few rivulets down her sculpted muscles. Beau watches as Yasha’s breasts bounce with the force of each thrust, coming harder and harder now with small grunts of exertion from Yasha.

The visual is all too much for Beau as she careens over the edge. She sits up almost completely straight and reaches down to pull Yasha’s hand deeper, holding it steady as she comes earth shatteringly hard around Yasha’s fingers. Yasha dips her forehead down to rest on the top of Beau’s head, using her free arm to pull her closer as she rides out the aftershocks. Beau feels Yasha leave soft kisses on her hair as she comes to, hears her whisper sweet nothings in a language she doesn’t understand but recognizes as Celestial.

Beau rests her head on Yasha’s collarbone and tries to regulate her breathing as her orgasm finally winds down. “Holy ...”, her voice is dry and ragged so she clears her throat, “Holy shit. Yasha. That was ... Fucking— wow.” Beau can’t even be bothered to care about her lack of eloquence as she flops back down onto her back and smiles dopily up at Yasha.

“So, good?”, Yasha asks as she honest to gods grins down at Beau. She’s so beautiful and Beau is so happy she feels like she’s about to burst straight out of her skin.

“Are you kidding? That was— mmmh!”, Beau is cut off by an involuntary groan when Yasha extricates her fingers from Beau’s oversensitive opening. “That was like the hardest I’ve ever come in my entire life."

“Eh, I think I can do better”, Yasha says mischievously as her hands slide up to grip either side of Beau’s hips. Beau doesn’t even have time to respond before Yasha is lifting her by the hips off the bed, guiding her legs over her shoulders and her cunt to her mouth. Beau lets out an undignified squeal that she would absolutely never admit to outside of this room, partly at the first feeling of Yasha’s warm mouth on her sex, and partly at the effortless display of strength she had just exhibited.

Yasha devours her. Yasha eats her with the same intensity and ferocity with which she wields her greatsword. She’s relentless, her tongue lashing over Beau’s clit over and over again, not even slowing her pace a tiny bit. It doesn’t even seem like she’s breathing, it’s just complete locked-on focus on giving Beau pleasure. Favored terrain, indeed.

Beau lifts her hands behind her head, holding onto the headboard for dear life. She can feel herself throbbing into Yasha’s mouth, feels herself dripping down her thighs and down over her ass. Her whole world narrows into a pinpoint, unable to focus on anything other than Yasha’s tongue switching between wide, flat strokes splitting between her slit, and tight, focused circles over the tip of her clit. Occasionally Yasha closes her mouth over the whole of Beau’s sex, sucking hard and making Beau’s eyes roll back in her head.

It feels so damn good and Beau wants to last longer, she really does, but she can’t hold off the tidal wave of pressure building inside. “Yasha ... Yasha, I can’t ...”, she says breathlessly, her head shifting side to side on the mattress.

Yasha pauses her ministrations for the first time, just long enough to say, “I want you to come in my mouth, Beau”, before getting right back to work and that does it. Beau comes. Impossibly, she comes harder than the first time. She can’t control the way her hips are bucking up into Yasha’s mouth and she’s briefly worried that she’s going to break Yasha’s nose or something until Yasha grips her tighter and holds her steady, gently guiding her through her orgasm with her tongue.

After a moment, Yasha gently pulls Beau’s legs off her shoulders and lowers her hips back down to the bed, stroking the skin of her calves as she waits for her to come to. When Beau finally opens her eyes she sees Yasha still kneeling in front of her, the whole lower half of her face absolutely covered and shiny with Beau’s come. Beau reaches her hands up beckoning Yasha to her. “Come ‘ere”, Beau says, her voice small and rough.

Yasha smiles warmly and obliges. She lets out a content hum as she lays down on top of Beau, their fully naked bodies meeting for the first time. Beau sighs and runs her hands up and down Yasha’s broad back, just enjoying Yasha’s comforting weight on her. They begin to kiss deeply and languidly. Beau tastes herself in Yasha’s mouth and feels her core start to heat up again.

“You’re so beautiful when you come”, Yasha breaks the kiss to say, “I want to see it again”. And with that Yasha moves off Beau and flips her onto her belly in one fluid motion. She then rearranges herself behind Beau and lifts her hips into the air, leaving her chest pressed into the mattress. Beau feels Yasha lean down and sloppily place a single filthy kiss on her cunt. Yasha begins to run her fingers through Beau’s slit, getting them wet with the slick Beau is still copiously producing. “Think you can take three this time?”, she asks.

“Uh ...”, Beau is breathless and her brain is not doing a good job of keeping up with what’s happening, “Yeah. I think so. I want to."

“Alright, just tell me if it’s too much”, Yasha replies as she slides two fingers into Beau from behind, scissoring them a few times before lining up a third to join them. Beau holds her breath as Yasha slowly spreads her. It’s a stretch, but she’s so wet there’s no burn, just that gloriously full feeling deep inside.

Yasha just fucks her slowly for a few strokes before she really starts thrusting. Beau feels Yasha adjust herself behind her, pressing closer to Beau’s ass and bracing her other hand against the wall above the headboard. The newfound leverage gives Yasha even more depth on her thrusts, causing Beau to moan into the pillow every time she presses in.

It’s obscene, Beau thinks. It’s obscene the way Yasha is fucking her, the wet noises coming from between her legs, the rhythmic creaking of the bed. The angle Yasha is hitting combined with the bend of her knuckles is ramming that spot inside Beau every time she pulls in or out. Beau is groaning so loud now she’s sure all of the Nein is now aware that Yasha is railing the life out of her. Yasha is fully grunting now, and Beau can feel how hot her body is as she presses closer.

She can only take a few minutes of pounding before Beau notices an unfamiliar feeling building deep inside. At first she thinks with horror that she’s about to piss herself before she realizes what’s actually happening. She gasps in astonishment. Beau has never even come with out her clit touched and here Yasha is on the verge of making her ... Shit. She guesses she should warn Yasha, but she’s not really sure what the protocol is for this sort of thing.

“Yasha ... Yasha, I’m going to ... You’re gonna make me ...”, Beau tries her best to articulate, but Yasha is still fucking her so hard her body is scooting further up the bed with every thrust.

Yasha leans down as close as she can to Beau’s ear and says, “I know. Let it happen, Beau. I want you to." Beau tries, but she’s not quite there. She just needs a little bit more to push her over the edge.

“Harder ... just a little ... I’m almost ...”, Beau whines and she realizes she’s drooling onto the pillow. Yasha gives it to her, putting all of her barbarian might into her thrusts. It’s maybe five strokes before Beau breaks. She shatters around the fingers inside her and feels herself gush down Yasha’s forearm in three spurts of liquid.

Yasha fucks her through it, slowing down as her aftershocks tail off. When Beau’s orgasm finally finishes, she collapses prone onto the bed, taking Yasha with her. They lay there for a few moments, Yasha’s fingers still imbedded inside Beau, as they catch their breaths. Beau had just closed her eyes to try to collect herself when she feels Yasha pull out and flip her over yet again. Yasha presses Beau’s legs backwards as far as they go, so they’re almost against her ears, and Beau is silently so grateful for all the flexibility training she was forced to do in the Cobalt Soul.

Beau feels a wet press on her sex and for a moment thinks that Yasha is going to eat her out again. Then she looks down and sees Yasha pressing her own cunt against Beau’s and is beginning to rut them together.

She didn’t think it could get any better than the previous three rounds, but this is the most exquisite feeling Beau has ever experienced. Sure, she’s tribbed before, and it’s been fun, has even come from it a few times, but it was never like this. Her and Yasha just fit together. She feels how wet Yasha is for her, how hot she is. They both groan when their clits spark together.

Beau comes quickly, but Yasha doesn’t stop at all, still chasing her own release. Beau barely even feels aftershocks, just feels herself tumbling straight towards another cliff. Yasha is moving against her harder now, obviously close, and there is nothing Beau wants to see more than Yasha coming against her.

“Come for me, Yasha. Come on me”, Beau moans as she watches Yasha. Yasha had been looking down, watching their bodies meet in delicious friction, but she looks up at the sound of Beau’s plea, not breaking eye contact until Beau feels her hips stutter as Yasha throws her head back and lets out a loud moan as she orgasms. Beau feels herself coming again at the sight.

They both ride out their climaxes, pressed tightly together still, until the last waves of pleasure crash through them. Yasha collapses down onto Beau as they catch their breath again. Both women rest in comfortable silence until Beau speaks up, “Wow. Yasha. Fuck. Shit. That was hands down the best sex I have ever had in my life. But please don’t flip me over again. I think you’d actually break me if we tried for another round.”

Yasha laughs, light and breathy. “No, no. We’re done. For tonight anyway. But thank you, Beau, that was incredible. I was a bit ... nervous before. It's just ... I'd only ever been with Zuala, you know, and for a long time I thought that would never change. That'd I never do this again. I guess I was worried I wouldn't be able to, you know, satisfy you.”

“Oh, Yasha. I think we can put that concern to rest. I mean, five times in like, an hour? You're like some kind of sex goddess or something”, Beau prods playfully. Yasha blushes, which Beau doesn’t quite understand considering what they were doing just minutes ago, but still finds cute anyway.

“Um. I don't know about that. We should, you know, clean up a bit before falling asleep”, Yasha deflects and pushes herself off the bed. She walks over to the small station in the corner of the room that contains the chamber pot and a basin and rags for washing. Beau turns on her side to give Yasha some privacy as she uses the chamber pot and relishes the delicious ache already forming between her thighs. She really hopes they don’t get into any too vigorous fights tomorrow. Though she might rather face another eldritch abomination straight from the Nine Hells over Jester’s what will no doubt be relentless interrogation.

After a few moments Beau feels Yasha’s hand on her hip, gently pulling her to lay back down. As Beau turns she sees Yasha standing on the side of the bed, a clean wet rag in hand. “Here, spread your legs a bit”, Yasha says and starts running the rag over Beau’s inner thighs. Beau jumps when she pulls the rag over her sex. Yasha is gentle but Beau is still so oversensitive that it almost borders on pain. “I’m sorry”, Yasha tells her, “You’ll feel better in the morning being clean.” Yasha continues washing Beau for a few moments, thoroughly making sure she’s clean and comfortable, and Beau is suddenly hit with a wave of emotion. No one has ever made her feel so cared for. Before she met Yasha it was something she probably wouldn’t even admit she wanted, but now that she has it, she can’t stop wanting it, can’t stop wanting Yasha.

When Yasha crawls back into bed and curls her arm around Beau, pulling her close, Beau waits a moment before whispering into the dark, “Yasha? I ... I’m so grateful for you. You make me feel special and ... shit. This is stupid. I just ... I care about you a lot”.

Yasha releases a deep exhale and presses a kiss to the back of Beau’s neck. “It's not stupid, Beau. I feel the exact same way, about everything. You make me very happy."

All Beau can do is smile and pull Yasha closer.


End file.
